Tyrian Callows
Tyrian Callows (ティリアン・キャロウズ, Tirian Kyarouzu) is a scorpion Faunus, an associate of Salem and part of her inner circle. "My heart and body belong only to our goddess!" :—Tyrian, proclaiming his devotion to Salem. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Josh Grelle (English), Yoku Shioya (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Tyrian is a pale man with gold eyes and a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail. He wears a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, along with white pants. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is criss-crossed with prominent scars. His arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wears leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards. On each earlobe is a silver, ring-shaped earring, and near the top of his left ear is another matching earring. In the episode "Menagerie", he appears in a dark brown jacket which he wears open the same way he does with his white. In "Tipping Point", it is revealed that his animal trait as a Faunus is a scorpion stinger which protrudes from his back. When not in use, he disguises it by wrapping it around his belt. His eyes can also change color from gold to purple. The stinger is separated from the tail after Ruby cut it off with Crescent Rose. * Hair Color: Brown * Skin Color: Pale White * Eye Color: Gold (Normal), Purple * Age: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Tyrian appears to be a highly unstable and maladjusted individual. He frequently bursts into fits of uncontrollable, maniacal laughter and relishes in gruesome thoughts, such as removing one of Ruby Rose's eyes in revenge for her taking one of Cinder Fall's. He also expresses extreme glee when instructed to find Ruby, though is disappointed when told he must capture her alive. Another one of his eccentricities is sitting in a crouching position in his chair. He finds amusement in taunting his opponents while he fights and shows joy when Team RNJR will not allow him to take Ruby without a fight, indicating a level of bloodlust. When he appears to have the upper hand in a fight he becomes overconfident and careless, letting himself take hits as long as he can continue to press the advantage. He also has a flair for the dramatic, wildly posturing and gesturing with deliberate dramatic pauses as if he were giving a stage performance. His instability is evident when he suffers from a mental breakdown after hearing he disappointed Salem. Tyrian proceeds to cry in despair before viciously retaliating against a Beowolf which lunges at him and regaining a sense of his sadistic joy as he does so. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Tyrian is extremely quick, able to dash behind an opponent and attack in the blink of an eye. He is also strong enough to block an attack from a fully charged Nora Valkyrie and the Thunder Slayer Raiyon with ease and is able to overpower Team RNJR without much effort. While he displays traits that may suggest otherwise, he is incredibly combat efficient, is smart enough to know which targets to prioritize, and had the forethought to hide his Faunus trait in order to get an advantage against Team RNJR. Powers Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Tyrians's weapon of choice is a set of wrist blades attached to his vambraces equipped with firearms. He also uses his stinger in combat, which he can contract and extend at will. The stinger happens to be remarkably durable as it blocks Nora's attack, even when Nora was powered up by an electric shot from Crescent Rose. And much like how scorpion stingers are usually a conduit for venom, Tyrian's stinger can inject venom when used as a barb, as seen when he grazed Qrow Branwen with it. When he intends to sting someone, his eyes turn dark purple. After the battle against Qrow and Team RNJR, he lost his stinger. His venom was potent enough to corrode the stone surface on the ground. Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links * Tyrian Callows Wikipedia * Tyrian Callows RWBY Wiki Notes & Trivia * Tyrian is a shade of purple, similar to the color of the venom from his tail, and that of his eyes when he is prepared to use it. * Tyrian's wrist blades resemble the pedipalp pincers of a scorpion, which is consistent with the fact that he is a scorpion Faunus. Category:Males Category:Villains